What could have been
by coffeeaddictby2
Summary: AU What could have happened if Lorelai gave Rory up for adoption like she planed. How Luke and Lorelai could have met. How would they all be different? My first fanfic please be nice
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing This story takes place in 2000. This story some what follows the shows story line except…. Lorelai gave Rory up for adoption. Mia adopted the daughter she never had… Rory. She named the baby girl Lorelai so she would have a part of her past and knows where she came from… Lorelai graduated High School, went to Harvard… undergrad, she then went to Yale Law. She works in the City (NYC) for a huge corporate firm. She travels often for work. Rory has a hard time accepting she is adopted. She still thrives at school but with much less effort. She works part time at the dinner to make extra cash. She has a major attitude problem and often fights with Mia over her attitude and lack of concern about life in general….**

It had been a typical day at the dinner. Luke had already let everyone go for the evening. It was 6pm on a Wed. evening, his dead night. He knew that only about ten more people would be in between now and close at 9. Enough to keep him busy but not enough to feel rushed, but tonight was exceptionally slow. Just then he heard the bells above the door jingle, they sounded different in some way he couldn't place. Luke looked up to see a beautiful women enter. She looked about his age maybe a few years younger. She was dressed in a tight skirt and jacket like that TV lawyer… Ally McBeal. Lizzy had that one the last time she visited he thought.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked for the millionth time that day.

"Um" how 'bout some coffee and a menu" Lorelai answered. Luke quickly grabbed a cup and began to fill it with coffee.

"Actually can I just get a burger?" Lorelai asked voice full of hope that he had great hamburgers at this place.

"Commin right up!" Luke responded politely and seemingly energetic, any regular would tell you that something was different but since Lorelai was a first time visitor she had no clue this enthusiasm was unheard of.

"This coffee is AMAZING!!!" Lorelai shouted.

"So I've been told," Luke said coming out of the kitchen with Lorelai's dinner. He placed the meal in front of the new customer. He couldn't help but notice something familiar about this woman.

"Take a picture … it'll last longer!" Lorelai snapped, mouth full of food. Luke's face turned red, he hadn't realized he was staring.

"I'm sorry, you just look SO familiar. Have you been through here before?" Luke asked trying to place her.

"No just passing though town on my way to the Independence Inn. I'm here on business well business in Hartford…. I know it's kinda far away but my parents live in Hartford so couldn't stand to be that close, but here is close enough for business but far enough from my parents." Stop talking Lorelai this complete stranger does not want to know you life story!

"Maybe that is where I saw you … Hartford that is"

"Not unless it was 1987." Lorelai responded quickly "I graduated in '86 went to college in Boston. I only came back home once that was that the summer of '87. Since then pretty much either Boston, or New York."

"Must not have then…" Luke said kind of defeated. "You must just look like someone I'm just not sure who." Luke faded off.

"Well I am going to be here for a few months…" Lorelai said Luke quickly perked up. Maybe he was just trying to hit on her, Hey we was cute and it had been a little too long since…. Time to think of something else you are not this stupid Lorelai you just met the man!!

"Really? Maybe we should do dinner sometime." Luke countered.

"I'd love to." Lorelai responded quickly.

"Um… 'bout Friday night" Luke said a little taken back. He never thought she would say yes.

"Sounds great!" Lorelai responded. 'I hope this is fun.. I mean he doesn't look like the marring type but hey who says you can't have fun.'

"So what's for dessert?" Lorelai asked. Luke looked at her plate shocked that she had finished the massive burger and fries all while talking to him.

"UM.. I have pie and ice cream" Luke said in a state of shock.

"Do you have apple I could really go for warm apple pie and ice cream!" Lorelai was very excited about the prospect of an all-American dessert.

"sure thing coming right up" Luke said heading in the back to warm up a piece of pie and get ice cream.

"you have all the right answers tonight" Lorelai beamed. This guy is AMAZING!! Luke walked out of the kitchen again with a bowl of pie and ice cream for Lorelai.

"Once again I have never had better!" Lorelai said as she tasted the pie. Luke giggled and Lorelai's face quickly blushed.

"So what time do you close" Lorelai said trying to redeem herself.

"nine" was the only response she got.

"well looks like your night is almost over." Lorelai said looking at her watch. Luke looked down not realizing it was already 8. How had time gone so fast with her… Man known her two hours and I'm fallen for her already Luke thought.

"Yeah, since you are the only person that has been here in the past two hours I'll probably close when you're done." Luke said.

"I don't want to keep you" Lorelai said attempting to eat faster.

"Slow down you'll choke!" Luke said chuckling. "I'm not in any hurry." Luke was trying his best to flit but not come on too strong. I hope she realizes this is not normal for me, but how would she we have never met.

"Well isn't that funny I'm in no hurry to leave." At Lorelai said this Luke's eyes light up. He was so happy she realized he was flirting and that she responded.

" So you live in new York city?" Luke asked hoping to get to know a little bit about her so he would know where to take her on their date.

"yep" was all Lorelai responded with. She was not really in the get to know you mood. Hopefully there would not be too many more questions.

"What made you move from Hartford"

"Lots of things, mostly bad memories and the fact my parents and I do not agree on well life." That was the understatement of the century Lorelai thought.

"Kind of the reverse reason I stayed, too many good memories and couldn't leave my dad" Luke responded

"Oh does he still live here, is this his place?" Lorelai inquired glad the line of questioning was off her.

"UM… He passed away a few years back… this was his hard wear store, William's now It's my diner Luke's'" Luke explained kind of saddened but not discouraged enough to stop talking to this new women he hadn't been this attracted to a women since Anna.

"Got anymore coffee?" Lorelai questioned she just couldn't get enough.

"looks like you drank the whole pot but I could make more" Luke hoped she would say yes so he could spend more time with her, even thought the coffee was black death.

"No that's ok….I guess I should go…" Lorelai hesitated looking for a reason to stay.

"Well I'll walk you to the inn" Luke responded hoping he didn't sound too old fashioned

"I drove" Lorelai responded 'why didn't I walk' she thought.

"How about to your car?" he said 'now I really look like a weirdo' he thought

"It's right outside" Lorelai said pointing the care parked directly in front of the diner.

"Well I guess it's good night then." Luke said disappointed

"Yeah I guess" Lorelai said. Taking out a card from her purse and scribbling something

on the back. "Call me" Luke looked at her puzzled. "about Friday night"

"oh yeah I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what time I'll pick you up" Luke said the excitement back

"I can't wait" Lorelai said "oh if I don't answer I'm at work leave a message I WILL call you!" Lorelai quickly added not wanting him to think she was ignoring him she really couldn't wait till Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry for the lengthy time in updating. Summer school sucks and I wasn't sure if anyone really liked this or not. Let me know if I should continue … read and review! ps. I don't own anything. **

Ch 2.

Lorelai got in her car and smiled she had not been this happy since well… she couldn't remember. She sighed as she put the key in the ignition. As she was getting ready to dive off she saw the window of one of the large homes down the street open. A backpack was thrown out and a young girl soon jumped out onto the roof of the porch. The girl then shimmied down the support post of the porch. She ran over to the backpack and ran off in the direction of a parked car down the street. The car started as the girl jumped in and then speed into the night. She noticed that the car was fancy, a Lexis, and had custom plates that read 'Maddy." Either this kid came from a wealthy family in Hartford or was a really great babysitter. This reminded Lorelai of her teenage years, all the sneaking out, fancy cars, late night parties, drinking, and most of all drugs, sex and rock and roll baby! Lorelai drove to the Inn and checked in. She went to her room to settle in by setting up her laptop and checking her date book to write down her date with Luke October 1. Ugg.. She was not ready for next month and it was just around the corner October was not her month it contained the day that she has yet to deal with. Instantly depressed she set her alarm and went to bed. She did not want to wake up and deal with October. Thank god for her date with Luke it was the one thing that kept her from calling her trusty shrink. The nice lady was on speed dial. They fought over Lorelai's inability to deal with the past and how the depression would not end until she did. Lorelai knew the drill by heart, in the end she would end up with a sleeping pill and anti-depressant. It was their yearly cycle, October and only October did that to her.

Lorelai was dreading the drive into Hartford. That drive brought back too many memories. The days she would go drive to find a reason to stay, to leave, to feel. Those days were over. She was a successful adult. She worked hard to finish high school was accepted into and Ivy League school, and for god sakes she was a powerful lawyer with a huge apartment in one of the trendiest part of New York City. When she finally arrived at the office she would be working at she felt emotionally drained. That day Lorelai was very busy getting to know the people she would be working with, setting up her corner office and starting the work she was hired to do. There was so much to do Lorelai did not arrive back in Stars Hallow till 8:30. Dinner was over at the Inn so she stopped by the dinner.

"hey!" Lorelai said happy to see Luke.

"so can I leave yet" A young teen said from behind the counter.

"Sure go" Luke said coming out of the kitchen. The girl threw her apron on the counter and ran out the door into the arms of some guy. They were making out, causing a seen on the street. Some grumpy old man came out of the grocery store and yelled something a being in public and kids. The young girl grabbed the boy's hand and soon they were out of sight.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked slightly annoyed. She did not enjoy teenage attitude and the way it reminded her the troubled teen years she had.

"The girl that works for me. Her name is Rory" Luke responded

"She seems fun." Lorelai said full of sarcasm and clearly annoyed. Luke chuckled

"She is not that bad really smart actually. Her mom owns the Inn your staying at." Luke said as he began to sing the girl's praises. Lorelai stopped him quickly.

"I didn't get to meet the owner last night check in too late" Lorelai was grumpy to say the least and Luke noticed. He may have only known her a day but there is no way the perky happy women that was here last night.

"Seems like you had a long day today. I'll make you anything you want." Luke responded trying his best to flirt. This woman was hot and exotic. Sure she looked like a lot of women in the area, but those eyes and there was something about a big city girl in the little town of Stars Hallow.

"You know what I can't decide you pick" Lorelai flirted back, ending it all with a wink. Her attitude had changed. She wasn't grumpy and seemed happy to flirt with him. Luke disappeared in the back and decided to make her something off the menu. He came back with an amazing plate full of pasta.

"Spaghetti noodles because that is all I had and clams in a white wine sauce." Luke said proudly wishing he stocked some other kind of pasta.

"That looks and smells more amazing than the burger you made" Lorelai said taking a bite of pasta. "Oh my god even better than before!" Lorelai finished half her meal before she spoke again

"So that kid… she seems like fun." Lorelai said sarcastically trying to find something to talk about other than her past. She hoped she could avoid it. Maybe even make it through a few dates before she had a breakdown in front of him. Lorelai really liked this guy.

"yeah well… she goes to a fancy school in Hartford. She is really smart but she doesn't try." Luke said slightly disappointed. He knew that girl was amazingly smart, but she had taken to slacking off since she entered high school. She had even gotten dentition several times last year for sleeping in class. With all this the kid still had a 3.9, gym had been her only B.

"I went to one of those schools they don't just let anyone any she must work really hard." Tying to make him feel better this kid had to be smart if they paid for a fancy school. He seemed really vested in this kid, his employee's education. It was cute in a way, Lorelai thought.

"Well she did till about high school. She has gone there since she started school…" Luke said reflected on Rory's education "that kid could read by her fourth birthday."

"wow sounds smart" Lorelai said finishing her pasta. She recognized Rory as the girl jumping out the window last night. The girl reminded her so much of her self at that age. Smart but wild and her parents were just as clueless as Luke and probably her parents, they all just thought she had a bad attitude until…

"Yeah and a good kid too. She has some attitude problems but Mia is working on." Luke added. 'if he only knew' Lorelai thought

"So about tomorrow how about I meet you here." Lorelai purposed "I mean I know it's traditional for the guy to pick the girl up but I'm not at home and well I'm not traditional." Lorelai said changing the subject before she said something she would regret.

"Sounds good it will give me a chance to get things ready here." Luke said.

"So meet you here at 7" Luke said.

"I'll be here" Lorelai said finishing her coffee. "See you soon" Lorelai said as she walked out the door. There was a boy leaning against her car. Either someone was under him or he was very drunk. She cleared her throat several times but no response. She finally spoke up "excuse me I need to leave and your well propped against my car." The boy moved and Rory was expose. Lorelai's earlier thoughts were right, Rory was just like her at 16. Sneaking out, parting, boys, all while being the perfect student with an attitude problem during the day. 'I hope things turn out better for her' Lorelai thought as the teens walked away. Lorelai drove back to the Inn to prepare for work and her date the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3.

The dinner seemed extra busy that Friday. Luke thought he would never have a chance to go get ready for his date. Rory's bus took forever to get in from Hartford. He had her pick up some new date cloths since the last person he went on a date with as Anna and that was to his apartment or her house. Lorelai was different. She was use to elaborate dates and expensive things. Luke knew he could show her a good time, but he wanted to look the part to. Luke had given Rory his credit card like he had done many times before. She always got what he asked then something for herself. That was their deal, and she stuck to it. She even kept the price of her item under fifty dollars; his limit was a hundred. Rory's bus didn't pull in till almost 5. She came strait in the dinner already out of her uniform and in jeans and tee shirt her mother would not approve of. Luke could tell Mia was going to yell, scream, and force Rory to change the second she saw her.

"Here" Rory said handing him the card and bag. "It's the size you said and fancy. I got myself…"

"Don't care Rory you know that whatever you wanted it's yours" Luke said with a smile. He honestly didn't want to be responsible for whatever was in that bag. As long as he didn't see the belly barring top and way to short mine skirt he couldn't force her to return it or get in trouble with Mia. He still like to think of Rory as the princess she was until age ten, he even had the costumes and stories to prove it.

"Thanks again." Rory said with much less attitude than normal. Luke always gave her the benefit of the doubt and trusted her. " I'm going to a party this weekend and it will look perfect! It was on sale too. Don't tell mom!" Rory said putting on her apron and serving a plate. Luke just shook his head.

Luke wondered why Rory was so nice to him but hell on wheels to everyone else. The whole town thought she had a bad attitude and was getting into way to much trouble. She confided in him. She would tell him about the parties and even call him if she was too drunk to get home. He kept her secrets. He did the very same thing at her age how could he not, after all it she was more like his little sister. Mia and William had 'dated' since Rory was a toddler. Mia's kids had left after high school for college and only came back for breaks. Luke and Rory were all they had. They had kept their romance a secret for a couple of years till Luke walked in on them kissing, William caved and told him. Luke had taken to babysitting Rory while they went on dates and became more of a really big brother. When Rory started complaining about wanting extra money Luke hired her.

Luke had gone up stairs showered, shaved and was now getting ready for a date with a city girl. The only girls he had every really been with are Anna and Rachel. They were both hometown girls. How was he going to compete with the amazing dates and atmosphere of New York City? Luke was freaking himself out. He was putting on his good watch when he noticed it was 6:55. He had five minutes. He quickly splashed on some cologne. And walked downstairs just in time to see Lorelai walk in the door.

"Hey" Luke said adjusting his black leather jacket.

"Hey" Lorelai responded not knowing what to say.

"So you guys have a great date." Rory said from behind the counter, both turned to look at the girl who had interrupted their moment. "In order to do that you will have to leave."

"Right" Luke said walking to Lorelai "So I drive an old truck, just a warning I don't have anything fancy."

"That's fine" Lorelai said not expecting anything extraordinary. She was sick of those yuppies. She had her fill of 30somethings that already had their million-dollar home and all the accessories to go with it. She wanted something different, something better.

"So, tonight we will be dining in one of Hartford's newest, hottest places." Luke said trying to sound confident but quickly added "Well according to some magazine I read. It sounded really good." Lorelai just smiled this was amazing he was just as nervous as her.

"So let's talk" Lorelai said. "How did you end up in Stars Hallow?" The conversation continued like this well into dinner. They covered both of their current jobs, how Luke came to own the dinner, Lorelai's Alma matters, and their apartments. Just as they got to the subject of their younger years Luke's phone rang, much to the delight of Lorelai. There was only so much avoiding she could do. She was very attracted to this guy and he was going to figure out she had completed avoided high school.

"Luke" A very drunk Rory came through the phone

"Not again! Rory we talked about this! Where are you?!" Luke said very annoyed this was the third weekend in a row he would be picking her up from some mansion in Hartford. Rory gave him the address quickly "Rory listen to me! I'm still on my date. Dessert will be here soon. I will be there to get you after that." Luke said.

"Mmmmkkkk" Rory agreed.

"I'm so sorry" Luke said hanging up his cell phone.

"It's not a big deal is she ok?" Lorelai asked

"yeah its just… she is … well she's drunk" Luke said slightly ashamed "her mom and my dad were close so when she needs a ride I get her. It stared as just getting her when she was out to late or her friends drank then school started this year and she got a little wild. This is the third weekend she has been drunk. I don't know what to do" Luke said honestly. He didn't' really want to confided in a total stranger but he needed someone to talk to and they seemed closer after this date. Lorelai gave him a knowing look.

"There is nothing you can do." She said honestly and quietly " I was like her at that age. The only way to make it stop is for some serious consequences. At least she isn't driving. It is amazing that you do that for her." Lorelai said quietly pushing at the chocolate cake before taking a large bite.

"How did your parents get you to stop? I mean what happened that you changed your ways?" Luke asked slightly jokily but desperate for an answer.

"No one needs to use my method. She will have to learn on her own, hopefully she will realize this is not the best way." Lorelai said being cryptic and seeming far away. They finished their dessert in silence. As they were getting ready to leave Luke asked the valet how to get to the address Rory had given. Before the young boy could respond Lorelai spoke up

" I know where it is" Lorelai said and quickly added "I'll drive." This time she grinned at Luke full of mischief.

"Do you even know how to drive a stick?" Luke said

"Oh yeah" Lorelai said with a wink, climbing into the driver side. She speed away onto the back roads of Hartford. Luke was amazed how quick she was able to go on the back streets. He usually spent a good half hour lost in the maze of streets.

"How do you.." was Luke got out before Lorelai cut him off

"I'm from this town, remember. In fact we are going to drive by my parents house. You want me to point it out?" Lorelai asked

"Sure" Luke said slightly nervous. Lorelai had avoided all discussion of her childhood and from the size of the homes they were passing it was going to be a large one. As the homes grew larger Luke got nervous. These were bigger than the places he normally picked Rory up form.

"There on the left" Lorelai said pointing to her parent's home. Luke's jaw dropped he was not expecting Lorelai to be from a place like this. He knew she was well off but he had no idea how rich her parents were. They rounded a curve and Lorelai began to slow down. "It's the house with all the bright flashing lights" Lorelai said pointing to the house that had several cop cars around the outside, not to mention a very impressive light show going on from the party.

"Great" was all Luke could say "hopefully this will knock some since into her"

" I doubt it" Lorelai said Luke gave her a confused look " the families in this neighborhood came over on the Mayflower. Parties like this are usually broken up, parents are called nothing happens. Trust me" Lorelai said getting out of the car " I'm assuming you will be playing the role of Rory's father." Luke just sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets and Lorelai led him to the home. Lorelai guessed many of these kids thought Luke was Rory's dad not a friend. As they approached the home they found two adults talking to the officers.

"This will never happen again officer. Cooper will be punished we assure you and he will no longer be left alone" was added by the lady in a fancy black dress facing the boy who was slouching on the steps. Luke looked back at how long the drive way was and noticed most of the cop cars were gone.

"That is all it takes. Having money must be nice. When I was a kid we got in a lot more trouble when the cops came." Luke whispered to Lorelai. The proximity of his lips to her ear made her shiver, but only for a second after all they were in Hartford. Places were emotions were weapons and romance was only found in novels.

"Really? When I was a kid this happened all the time, usually some nasty neighbors called the cops because of the music. Cops told us to go home and turn it down that was it." Lorelai said "so where would we find Rory?" Lorelai was trying to change the topic. She had discussed enough of her past and being in Hartford was not easy.

"Mr. Danes" a young girl came up to Luke "Rory is in the bedroom. She is not doin so good" they girl said pointing to a closed door at the top of the stairs. She began to lead the couple in the direction she and pointed at seconds ago.

"Thank you Madeline" Luke said following the girl to Rory.

"Told ya" Madeline said opening the door, the couple saw Rory. She was lying on the bed sideway, her head over the side in a trashcan. She was dressed in a very short skirt and a small shirt that showed her half of her abdomen.

"Rory!" Luke shouted

"I…don't … feel….so….good" Rory said in between heaving. Lorelai had gone into the bathroom attached to the room and returned with a cool washcloth. She gently sat Rory up so she was leaning against Lorelai.

"Sweetie what did you drink" Lorelai asking wiping off the young girls face and putting the cool rang on the back of her neck

"Lots" Rory said leaning in Lorelai "I started with something simple" Rory had never opened up to Luke, but he never asked. He stood quietly listening and watching "jack and coke. They got strong." Rory said eyes getting big " then moved on to Jell-O and juice" as she dry heaved. "Finally tequila shots" Rory said leaning forward into the trashcan.

"Sweetie" Lorelai said "you know you didn't have to drink the whole bar"

"Yeah but this guy…" Rory started before Lorelai cut her off and Rory puked again.

"Enough said" Lorelai said helping the girl sit up again. "Let's get you changed and home you have what I'm guessing is puke and some kind of alcohol all over you!"

"Thank you" Rory said sounding like a little girl. Luke's heart broke He wanted to take Rory in his arms and protect her from all of this. At the same time he loved seeing how good Lorelai was with her. Lorelai was everything he dreamed of and more. He just met her two days ago yet he could already see her with their kids. 'This is crazy' Luke thought. You are not the type of guy who falls for every girl, get yourself under control.

"Lorelai where are we going to get cloths from" Luke asked Lorelai thought for a second before responding

"My parents are in Europe. I know all my cloths from high school are there. Not in style but they will fit and do not reek of whatever alcohol/puke combo is all over her" Lorelai said helping the girl to a standing position before Rory fell back on the bed, Lorelai couldn't support the weight of a drunken 16 year old. Luke picked Rory up and carried her to the car.

"I see a very long talk in Rory and her mom's future. " Lorelai said following them down the stairs.

"Lorelai Gilmore!!" a man shouted " I have not seen you since you know"

"Yeah and I'd like to keep it that way " Lorelai shouted back trying to get down the stairs as fast as she could with out falling and without looking back.

"You know you want to see me, turn around. What brings you to Hartford?" the man asked and Lorelai stopped in her tracks. Lorelai's mind began to race: 'what do I say I'm here on business, I hate you and always will, I have been avoiding you for the past 16 years for a reason. Think Lorelai think…'

"Christopher what do you want! I do not want to see you! I am on a date!" Lorelai responded trying not to sound like she was going to cry even though the tears were treating to fall.

"At a high school party?" Christopher said condescendingly.

"No if you must know his baby sister was here we are just picking her up" Lorelai said motioning to the man and the teen he was carrying and stretching the truth a little. "What are you doing here" Lorelai added wondering what would have brought a grown man here.

"My Aunt and Uncle live here. We went to see a show and were gonna stay in the city things didn't work out we came home very early and this is what you get."

"Well I have to go …" Lorelai said pointing to Luke and Rory "see you sometime, hopefully not soon" Lorelai said full of venom. Walking out the front door.

"That's right run away Lore that is what you always do!" Chris shouted as Lorelai ran out of the door. A few tears had escaped and Lorelai quickly wiped them away.

"Lorelai Gilmore what are you doing here?" an angry voice came from behind her. She recognized her as that of Chris mother. When she turned it wasn't his mother 'this must be Chris aunt' thought Lorelai

"Excuse me you must be mistaken I was just here to pick up my friend's kid." Lorelai said running to catch up to Luke. She quickly composed her self before reaching the truck.

I'm aiming for more than 3 reviews!! (my goal is 4, see not too many lol) The lack of updating is directly related the lack of reviewing lol.


End file.
